I Still Love You
by DracoandGinny
Summary: Ginny's getting married, but not to the man she loves. What happened to make Ginny decide to do this?


Ginny looked into the mirror, at her poor pitiful reflection. The look of depression on her face, just as it had been since that fateful day. As she felt the tears coming, she turned her face away from the mirror. She felt cold, so cold. She sighed a heavy sigh, and looked at the picture on her dresser. In it was herself, and she looked so young and happy. Back then, she had thought everything would always be perfect, no matter what happened. She would have him to lean on. She had been wrong. Wrong about everything.

She felt the tears come out one, by one. She sniffed, and tried to force them back in and force herself to stop crying. After all, where had the tears gotten her? They didn't bring him back, and they never would. He was gone forever, and she knew it. Who didn't? She remembered them coming, pitying her, telling her how sorry they were. They were all liars. All of them. They didn't care about her at all. And they never would. She knew that.

Her mother poked her head into Ginny's room, a broad smile on her face. "Ginevra, dear, please hurry up. You don't want to leave the groom waiting!" With that her mother was gone. Ginny put on a fake smile. No one could know she felt nothing for the man she was about to marry. She would have to fake it. Make everyone think she was so completely and totally in love with him. She wiped the tears from her face, and pinched her cheeks. Ginny slowly got up and walked through the door.

Her flowers were handed to her and she smiled, smiled as though she was the happiest person alive, when in reality she wasn't and from this day on, would never be. She would go through life as though she were half a person. She would never felt the happiness she felt when she had been with Him. But she could never be with Him.

Ginny's breathing became ragged as she came closer to the man she was about to marry. He looked at her beaming, and everyone thought that this was what she wanted. Her mum and dad were so happy. This was what they had been waiting for their entire lives. Ginny felt the tears come out of her eyes, and she was terrified someone would notice. They couldn't notice.

As the preacher spoke, Ginny tuned him down. She vaguely remembered saying I do, and the she was married. She was no long Ginevra Weasley. She was Ginevra Longbottom, and pregnant with the child of Draco Malfoy. She felt the tears rudh out of her eyes, and knew her parents thought she was crying with happiness. How could she possibly ever be happy? She had never been able to tell the only man she ever loved that she was having his baby. No one would ever know whose baby she was carrying. No one.

As she looked out at the people, she realized that the few who had known about her and Draco, they were giving her looks of pity. They knew why she was crying. She spotted Luna in the back, talking to Blaise, and as their eyes met, Luna shook her head sadly.

The party started, and Ginny went in search of Luna. She could tell Luna, Luna would help her somehow. Ginny stumbled and almost fell, but she kept her balance. "Luna!" Ginny screamed, looking around frantically. She rushed outside, praying Luna hadn't left.

"Ginny!" Luna said, and ran towards her. Luna hugged Ginny tightly, and Ginny noticed that Luna was crying. Luna never cried, yet her she was bawling her eyes out with Ginny. "I am so sorry, Ginny, I know you didn't want to….but you did…" Luna trailed off, looking hopeless, thinking how she would feel if that happened to her and Blaise.

"Luna," Ginny lifted Luna's face to look at hers, "That's not all. I…I..I'm pregnant…with Draco's baby…" Ginny let out a small cry, and looked up into the sky. Why? She felt like screaming the question, forcing some heavenly being to come down and tell her. "Can we go visit him? It's not that far and-"

"Of course Ginny. Come on, we can walk," Luna said and they started out towards his place. Ginny let out a sigh as she looked at the field that he occupied. It was so close to the church, yet he couldn't come. Luna stopped in the middle of the field, and looked at the gravestone.

"There he is Ginny," Luna said, pointing down at it. Ginny nodded and kneeled at the ground. She just starred at the gravestone. Nothing much was written on it. Just his name. It was as if he didn't matter to anyone. How wrong was that statement? He had meant the world to Ginny, and now he was gone. The happiness she had felt with him, she would never feel again.

"Ginny, if you want to fake your death like you were talking about, and come live with Blaise and I, that would be fine. You could have your baby, and we would hide you. No one would ever have to know about this…." Luna trailed off, looking Ginny in the eye. Ginny nodded. She knew it would be best for her baby. After all, everyone else would mock her for having the baby, Luna and Blaise would understand.

"Goodbye, Draco," Ginny whispered, tears spilling out of her eyes, "I still love you."


End file.
